


Adventures in Kinktober

by LaBelleIzzy



Series: Adventures in Physicality [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental Subspace, Aftercare, Bad Jokes, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Choking, Cockwarming, Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Cuddly dom Kent Parson, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Edging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Exhibitionism, Facial Shaving, Faking It - Freeform, Finger Sucking, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Hand Feeding, Humiliation, Ice Play, Kink Exploration, Kinktober 2020, Kinky little fuckers, Licking, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Masturbatory Aids, Men Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Soft Hockey Boys, Somnophilia, Spanking, Subspace, Temperature Play, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, but in a good way, doorframe bondage, everyone gets what they want, food is love, happy dom making plans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleIzzy/pseuds/LaBelleIzzy
Summary: Drabbles and ficlets to meet Kinktober prompts. I intend to have fun with this!Also I refuse to commit to doing them in order as prompted, because ADHD. I need to ride the creative wave however I can, and out of order is fun and subversive. =)
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Kent "Parse" Parson, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Kent "Parse" Parson/Jack Zimmermann, Kent "Parse" Parson/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Adventures in Physicality [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949125
Comments: 38
Kudos: 47
Collections: Check Please





	1. 26: Temperature Play (5+1)

1)

Bitty forgot his gloves. 

He feels like such an idiot, and his hands are freezing! But then his boyfriends offer to warm them up for him, even though they're almost home...

A snowy walk, two hot men drawing his fingers into their mouths at the same time... hot and wet and suction and wolf eyes on one side and ocean eyes on the other, both eyeing him like they want to eat him up.

He can't decide who to look at: they're both so INTENSE and Distracting, and probably competing (cooperating) for who can put him in a tizzy faster. 

He can't move: They have him strung between them, held by the wrists right there on the covered porch against the door, and all right, this is how Eric Richard Bittle dies.

But he dies a VERY happy man.

2)

It's the hottest day so far on their visit home to visit the Bittles, and Jack is visibly wilting. 

They haven't come out as poly yet, so Kent is here as "Jack's friend" for now. The three of them are sprawled out in the shade of a big oak tree in Bitty's backyard. Barely visible from the house, luckily.

Bitty's been making sure Jack drinks enough Gatorade, because Jack never remembers how HOT a Georgia summer gets.

Jack's panting on the light quilt they're using against sitting on the twigs and acorns under the tree, and Bitty tries to have some sympathy.

However.

Kent is such a shit starter. 

(He's also been living in the desert, so heat at least is nothing much to him, though he's been bitching about the humidity here.)

Kent quietly rummages in the ice chest holding gatorade, water, ice tea, and lemonade, and comes up with two good sized ice cubes...  
and promptly presses them against Jack's nipples over his polo shirt.

Jack yelps and starts to sit up but Bitty's already there holding his shoulders down. A shared glance with a grinning Kent, and Bitty says, "Jack, NO." 

Jack is certainly awake now, and eyes his boyfriends, who have a bucket of ice and ice water.

He shudders once, and relaxes back, submitting.

3) 

Three athletes will fit well in a hot tub, especially if one of them is only 5'6" and they all like being in each other's spaces.

Ice water in glasses is delicious when the body is overheating, and tantalizing when pressed against a forehead or the back of the neck. 

Cold kisses in a hot tub lead to an interest in leaving the hot tub and finding more room to spread out for play.

4)

Kent loves pampering day.

He looks forward to the face mask for his pores, hot towel for his skin, and hot boyfriends who are aching for him to allow them to shave his face.

A cold cucumber martini is delicious and necessary. He sips the last of it as Bitty holds the steaming hot face towel and Jack arranges shaving implements.

Bliss.

5)

The sheer coziness of a hot beverage on a cold day is only excelled by being able to suddenly slide your extremely cold feet under the extremely warm and ample hockey tush (tm) of your sweetie, and making them yelp, which makes your other sweetie laugh uproariously.

+1)

Surprise ice cubes in a mouth that’s returning to where it’s been hotly biting and sucking your neck and nipples. Or a drink of hot coffee before taking someone’s cock in your mouth. Or being the person “suffering” from either of these two strategies.

Delicious.


	2. Day 10: cockwarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack asks for what he needs, even though he doesn't have the words.

Today is a bad day for Jack. Jack needs to get out of his head, so Bitty takes off his pants. 

"You want this hun?" Bitty indicates his pelvis. 

Jack nods. 

"You need it quiet, or loud?" 

Jack's face is screwed up in frustration. He puts his finger on his own lips, pleads with his expression. Bitty's own expression is soft.

"All right, sweet pea, just settle in right here." He fetches a cushion for Jack to kneel on, and one that will push himself forward in his chair so Jack can access him more easily. 

Jack kneels on the cushion in front of Bitty, puts his arms around Bitty's hips in the chair. Leans his cheek against Bitty's thigh. Opens his mouth wide, and sighs in relief as Bitty feeds his soft cock into Jack's mouth.

"Remember how to tap out, sweetheart?"

Jack taps Bitty's thigh twice. 

"Good boy." Bitty's fingernails scratch gently at the back of Jack's scalp, and he feels the sharp edges of his frustration start to soften.

Jack loves the dark under the table. His eyes relax, his lids slide shut. His nose fills with the dark musky smell of his sweetheart, his jaw softens, his mouth is full of warm, comforting flesh. He slumps against the front of the chair and his neck muscles relax like a puppet whose strings have been cut. 

Jack floats away tethered by this one anchor, occasionally rising for a moment as Bitty pets his hair almost absently. Dimly he hears fingers clicking on the keyboard, as Bitty continues to work on his recipes and vlog scripts.

Sexy times can happen some other day.

For now, Jack is safe, and warm, and comfortable, and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I feel like a part of why these relationships work is that "my body is in service to you" is part of how all of them love.


	3. 14: Sensory deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty brings Jack a pleasure surprise.

Jack is drowning. 

There's a tidal wave taking him over: an overwhelming feeling of love and pleasure just barely tinged with fear and worry, his anxiety tabled by the most part by the feeling of hands on his skin. Grasping and stroking, pressing, massaging, light scratching, skin sliding on him from a body alongside him, a fine scrape of body hair. He struggles to recognize how he's being touched. 

The blindfold won’t budge. His wrists are snugged comfortably over his head, he can move them slightly.

There's a leg wrapped around one of his, a hand running sweetly through his hair, another hand running softly back and forth over his nipple, … wait, another hand at the back of his neck? A chest on the opposite side of the leg wrapped around his thigh… and a soft soothing southern voice telling him everything is fine, it's all okay, he can relax, they're going to take care of him.

Jack floats in the space where worry is difficult and effortful. He likes it here. He relaxes into the touch, the care, and the darkness and ignores the one little "huh?" moment.

Later, he's drifting back up, entirely relaxed. As the blindfold is untied and gently drawn away, his muzzy brain sets one word quietly in his mind.

They?

Last time he checked Bitty didn't use non-binary pronouns, but that would explain…

Jack opens his eyes and turns to the not-Bitty side of his body, where sleepy seagreen eyes meet his. 

"Hi, Jack…" Something closer to a smile than a smirk is pressed to his pectoral from above when Kent leans down. The weight of Kenny’s head presses against Jack's sternum, holds him down. It feels safe, like how Bitty wrapped around his leg also feels secure.

Jack feels safe, seen, and completely loved for the first time in a long time... anchored in the bodies of two men he loves and misses and thought he'd never have, never deserve.

(They got here last night after all the secrets fell clattering to the floor. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a scene from my notes titled Adventures in Erotica... My husband has been a pest all day and I've been having to do promised chores instead of writing. Bleah. 😂😂😂
> 
> No energy to edit, anything unclear just ask!
> 
> Like something? Tell me! Maybe I'll write more!  
> ✒️✒️✒️
> 
> The summary is actually an autocorrect typo. Was supposed to be "pleasant surprise" but now I'm leaving it in.


	4. 30: Bondage (1/n)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Bitty's mind makes hilarious connections.

Bitty is piling the groceries up on Jack's kitchen counter, as he always does these days after Jack does a huge grocery run. He's sorting the meat from the dairy, fruit from the veggies.

Frozen foods need dealt with first, of course. Then he removes the polyethylene bags from some of the produce, dumping some fruit into the fruit bowls on the counter, and places some carefully into the refrigerator crisper drawer.

The cheese stacks neatly in the cheese and lunch meat drawer, and Jack deals efficiently with the butcher paper and freezer storage bags for the cuts of meat that aren't meant for immediate roles in their meal plan.

Bitty has taken rubber bands and wire twists from bunches of asparagus, cilantro, romaine, and green onions. He tuts when he gets to the bag with spinach, because the wire has started bruising the stems. As he carefully removes the wire, a lightning flash set of associations in his sometimes infuriating, sometimes hilarious ADHD brain has him suddenly cracking himself up.

He's still giggling when Jack turns, his face mildly curious and amused in equal amounts.

"Something funny, Bud?"

Bitty's braces his arms on the counter as he recovers from his laughing fit.

He grins, waving the sadly dented and bruised spinach, "Bondage: if you wouldn't do it to your partner, don't do it to your veggies!" 

He snorts again. "Clearly this spinach needed a better safeword."

Jack rolls his eyes and smirks, shaking his head.  
"That was awful. Kent would love it."

Bitty's already got his phone out, tongue tip between his teeth as he shares the appalling joke with Kent, shameless grin lingering on his mouth.

And Jack loves THIS boy. He rolls his eyes again, this time at himself, and continues putting groceries away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Bitty is me. I had almost this exact experience just today and I cracked myself up. So of course I'm sharing it with y'all.
> 
> Not betaed, hardly edited, please let me know if I missed any typos.
> 
> I have other ideas for bondage scenes but I had to use this joke.
> 
> Sorry not sorry, they are all dorks and I love them.
> 
> And of COURSE Bitty has ADHD.


	5. Bonus list: Striptease, Bitty for Kent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty blinks a few times, smiles. It's going to be like that today, is it? "Take what off, sugar?"
> 
> “You heard me. Take. It. Off. All of it. Off.”

Prompt: “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Finding his way to Kent's hotel room, Bitty pulls out the key Kent had arranged to be at the front desk. He knocks quietly and hears a low "c'mon in!"

When Bitty opens the door, Kent is slouched in the armchair alongside the bed, knees wide, eyes sparkling, tiny smirk on his goddamn handsome face. 

He takes Bitty's breath away.

Bitty drops his bag next to the door and pivots to shut it, hoping to catch his breath by breaking eye contact deliberately. 

"Bitty." 

That's the command voice. Bitty shudders, and his forehead falls against the door. He straightens up, says "yes?" over his shoulder, craning his neck. 

Sees Kent, leaned forward and intent.

"Take it off."

Bitty blinks a few times, smiles. It's going to be like that today, is it? "Take what off, sugar?"

“You heard me. Take. It. Off. All of it. Off.”

He bites his lip and turns around slowly, fingers playing with the zip on his hoodie. "Do you want to watch, or to help, tonight?"

Kent growls. 

Bitty pulls out his phone, swiftly pulls out his playlist, and starts "Partition". He strolls forward, places his phone on the console for the TV. The resonance of the surface is almost enough to be an extra speaker. 

The rhythm changes how he moves, it always does. He puts a swing in his hips as he draws the zipper down and moves towards where Kent is sprawled like a king on a throne. 

The hoodie slithers to the ground as Bitty moves his shoulders to the music. Stretching his arms above his head, he watches as Kent zeroes in on the strip of skin where his jeans go low, and his shirt rides up. 

He brings one hand gracefully to the back of his neck, still arched up and back, grips his shirt, and draws it up over his head, undulating to the beat. He flicks the shirt at Kent's chest, and smirks back at him when Kent flips it over his head to wear like it's a scarf. Kent hasn't taken his eyes off him once as far as Bitty can tell. 

Bitty turns round, bends at the waist to take his shoes off. Yes he knows what he looks like, he owns a mirror, and has been dancing since he was wee small.

He rocks his hips back and forth to the music as he loosens his laces. Slyly sneaking peeks and gauging the effect of the Bitty booty to be good. 

Kent's eyes are glittering at him under shadowy brows where the bedside table light plays up the light and shadow of his naked chest and arms. 

Shirtless Kent is one form of Bitty kryptonite. He's only wearing his fancy watch, suit pants. The Thai silver chain Kent loves is draping his collarbone, glinting in the dim light. The ink along his upper arm that Bitty always wants to put his mouth on....

Bitty's lust drenched ogling is interrupted by Kent's command:

"Everything. All of it. " 

Bitty drops his jeans to the floor on the next downbeat. When he hesitates flirtatiously at the waistband of his briefs. Kent barks "Stop." 

Kent grabs Bitty by the waistband, half tugged down over Bitty's ass, and hauls Bitty forward into his lap. 

Things grow sort of blurry from there, but later Bitty is pretty sure Kent proceeds to first bite his chest, then ravage his mouth, and continue to torture Bitty's cock, till he's leaking and pleading.

Bitty's playlist is still going when Kent manhandles him up again and tackles him onto the bed, grinding together, still using his stretched out underwear like a handle.

It's the first time their sex doesn't include laughter, it's dark and intense and all encompassing and perfect. 

Bitty doesn't come back to himself till Kent is wrapping him up in the comforter and his arms. 

He tucks Bitty's head into his shoulder. 

Bitty kisses Kent's chest and snuggles in, drowsy.

They'll debrief later. 

Ha, debrief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this prompt today is TuppingLiberty's fault. Her Kinktober fic is delightful and inspiring! And today.her chapter included intriguing play with sexy clothes, so I wanted to post these notes I made months ago, cleaned up a bit and with a shiny new ending. 
> 
> Now I wanna dress one of these boys in Julian's outfit and see what story comes of it...


	6. 19: Sex Toys, and Eager Plans for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what it says on the tin: particularly, Doorframe bondage.
> 
> Kent plans a special treat for Bitty.

Kent’s making plans.

He wants to get Bitty in the room and riled up gentle but quick. Surprise him with kisses, strip his clothes off, spin him round and press him up against the closet door, where he’s installed his portable rig. 

Bitty, he thinks, will be curious but not terribly surprised at the new set-up. Hopefully intrigued as well as curious.

“Can you stay right here for me?” He’ll ask Bitty.

Of course he will, he's so sweet for Kent, so good. 

“Close your eyes now.” 

Bitty's gonna snark just a bit about that but he won't have to wait long. And his face is so sweet with his eyes closed, when he lets himself fall fully into the moment.

“Trust me.” He’ll say, soft and quiet against Bitty’s shoulder. He’ll probably nip a little at Bitty’s delicious skin, redden his neck a little with some scruff on his chin… 

Damn, he’s turning himself on with his own plans!

Kent's really quick about tying rope cuffs and connecting attachment points. Flip the rope like this, loop, pull through, wrap. And then the click click click click of the carabiners. 

Bitty's gonna be so frustrated when Kent restrains his hands and then tortures him in the best ways. 

He can’t wait, he’s been thinking about this for weeks: engineering it so Bitty will be double sided fucking himself - into the fleshlight and back against the suction cup dildo. 

“You prepped yourself, right, sweetheart?”

Of course he would, he loves it when Kent gives him homework or tells him to do something special. Kent’s gotta check though, of course, so he’ll slide in and start kissing Bitty, wrap one arm around him while he checks the wrist restraints. Grope that adorable naked pert tush, use it to crush Bitty to his own body, enjoy the noises and shudders and sweet sweet skin. Rub himself against Bitty’s hip, because it just feels so good. Make some noise himself.

Bite.

Jiggle the plug, tap on it with his fingers, fuck Bitty with it some till he squirms, and then grin at him. He’ll still have his eyes closed, but he’ll hear the grin in Kent’s voice.

“And now it’s time to get started. What’s your color, Road Runner?” And he hopes it’s green because this evil plan is going to be so much fun.

He’s got the fleshlight and the vibrating suction cup dildo, already in the toybox. He’s watched Bitty use each of those, separately, but those were Skype dates. This is going to be hotter.

Getting Bitty settled on the dildo first is going to be fun. It’s got a remote control to torture Bitty with. Edging and orgasm denial are on Bitty’s “want to try” list, so… Kent cackles internally as he continues to plan.

Bitty cannot keep his eyes closed when he’s surprised, so Kent’s decided that his punishment will be to take away either the vibration or the fleshlight whenever Bitty opens his eyes… Yup. Torturing him is going to be great.

He loses several minutes just visualizing how lovely it will be for Bitty to get all worked-up, red and sweaty, turned on and frustrated, working his core muscles, undulating, fucking himself on both toys to try to get off, while Kent interrupts his flow at crucial moments, or just because he loves to fuck with and torture Bitty. 

And just loves fucking Bitty, too, let’s not forget (as though Kent could).

He can imagine several possible tipping points to orgasm. Maybe with a strategic bite. Maybe just after he’s edged Bitty half a dozen times. Maybe with some inspired dirty talk. Maybe Bitty will be sobbing, wrecked and begging. A man can only hope.

"You'll come like this or not at all" imaginary future Kent growls in Bitty’s ear. Scratching red lines over Bitty’s chest and inner thighs, fleshlight pressed to Bitty’s pelvis, one finger on Bitty’s rim as he fucks back onto the vibrator, and Kent will increase the vibration one notch further, into the pulsing mode.

He really likes the pulsing mode.

He hopes it makes Bitty WAIL.

God, this is going to be SO WORTH IT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry that this chappie's being posted late; i actually got to have friends! plural! over last night around the fire pit and we talked till half past eleven, it rocked and we needed it.
> 
> gonna try to knock out two today, it's possible because Spouse is being less distracting just now. (BTW if you want a cute video game with increasingly challenging puzzles, "a monster's expedition" is adorable as hell. Same studio has done three other adorable puzzle videos I've loved.)
> 
> also, YUM. *pats self on the back*
> 
> Remember, comments fuel the fic machine! Tell me if you liked something, or just that you did, or pick out something specific: they havent given me adhd meds yet but YOU CAN HELP by using Your Words!


	7. 30: Bondage (2/n)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Predicament bondage, Jack by Bitty

A snippet of scene:

Jack on his belly, holding both ankles, knees spread wide. Eric between his knees. Rimming. Prep. Pleasure till he begs to be released from the shape he's not even bound in. 

Eric tells him he's a good boy, and he falls and he falls and he falls as Eric pushes in. Dimly he feels and hears Eric enjoying his body, and he's so glad. He's in the dark calm place, flooded and serene, floating on his belly on the soft warm bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have for today. 
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Want more? Let me know!


	8. 13: Begging (Jack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this one you've got to read it to believe it.

Jack remembers his ankles being put in the spreader bar, remembers kneeling. 

Remembers being stretched out and bound in child's pose, wrists cuffed to the bar as well. The muscles in his shoulders are knotted and straining. 

Kent or Bitty is between his legs, biting his thighs, (bright shiny pain) sucking his balls, rubbing his taint ... teasing his cock and hole. (Shiver) Lubricant for an easy glide as they play with him… they used a spritz bottle to give a sudden cool chill, blowing air over where he's wide open. They wake up the lube and continue stretching his hole even more.

Jack's been spread so far, teased so long, worked so hard that his thigh muscles are quivering. 

He's begging through a cloth gag, his cock in someone's two handed grip. 

They play with his foreskin: a pinching and rolling gesture, slight tugging, sharp tugging. Fingers tapping like a fast flute on his cockhead, a hard rub on the taint. Another hard bite to the thigh. Someone snakes a hand over their head to cup his hard pecs, to play with and pinch his sensitive nipples while someone else kisses his ears (hard shudder), running their hands all over his bare skin, light like butterflies, heavy like massage, scratching and caressing at random.

He feels hands running through his hair, gripping him in that way that turns his guts to water. He melts.

He dimly remembers he said yes to all of this. That he agreed to put himself into their hands. He knows that he trusts them both, it's just overwhelming. He didn't know that he would feel so MUCH.

He doesn't know when his arms are uncuffed from his ankles, but he gets a color check (green, so very green) and rolls his shoulders several times (still green) and then is brought up to a kneeling position. His hands are wrapped around familiar iron (textured grip of the weight bar) and he curls his fingers on it, flexes his arms and shoulders.  
The anchor will help him keep his balance.

A moment of clarity comes and Jack wonders what they look like, almost wishes he could see the weight room mirror from here. 

He sees himself on his knees, arms held over his head by Kenny, standing in front of him. Jack's mouth is full of Kenny's cock. No, it's still full of the gag. He's CRAVING Kenny's cock, it's right there. Erect, head flushed and peeking out of the waistband of soft basketball shorts. He chews on the gag and makes a noise in his throat, brow furrowed in frustration. 

"Uh, uh, Jack," Kenny says, "not till we're done with you!" His grin is the same as it always was, wicked and gleeful.

Where is Bitty? 

Oh. He's the one who's been sweetly praising Jack for doing such a good job. He's kneeled up behind Jack, is rubbing himself in the crease of Jack's ass. Oh. Oh God… Bitty's feeling up his chest, belly, and genitals, playing around the edges of the cock ring Jack's wearing. 

His voice in Jack's ear continues a slow tease, praise and dirty talk. He's trying to be cool about it while going completely nuts about the fact that Jack is letting him touch. He knows that note in Bitty's voice. He will quite literally do anything right now to keep that grin on Kenny's face, that note of desperate praise in Bitty's voice.

He raises his voice through the gag. He has no pride: he whines like a husky, chews the gag some more, opens his eyes wide and does his best puppy dog pleading face for Kent, who softens minutely.

"What do you think, Bits? Is it time?"

Kisses and little scraping bites rain down on the back of Jack's neck. Bitty's arms wrap around his chest, tugging sharply at his nipples again, Bitty's hard cock is pressed at the swell of Jack's ass, bare skin rubbing all over Jack's back.

The next whine is completely unplanned.

Bitty sinks teeth into the meat of Jack's shoulder, and he whines and squirms while Bitty growls and Kent hums in appreciation.

It's so much. It's almost too much. Jack doesn't know what he wants more, to get fucked by Bitty or to suck Kenny off. But Kenny's RIGHT THERE, red and leaking, if Jack's mouth was free, he'd…

He moans. Something, anything. 

"Yep, it's time. Bitty, slick up."

"All right, Jack, here's the play: your mouth on my cock, Bitty's cock in your ass…" Kent fingers comb Jack's floppy bangs off his sweaty forehead.

"Bitty's gonna fuck you like he's never wanted anything as bad as you before." (Bitty is chewing and sucking a hickey Into Jack's shoulder, and moans like he agrees) "You? You let him fuck your mouth over my cock, because you're just our toy boy tonight. "

(Why is that so hot? Why does that send a hot dark thrill through Jack's belly, and when did Kenny learn how to talk like this?)

"I won't let you choke," Jack whines involuntarily, and Kenny smiles a dark smile down and nods slowly, "...not this time, but duly noted, Zimms."

He continues, Bitty still squirming and frotting in the lube between Jack's glutes: "Bitty won the coin toss, so he gets to come first AND pick when you get to come…" Jack closes his eyes. It's perfect.

"Water? Gatorade?" Jack nods, opens his mouth for the gag to be removed. A snap sounds near his ear. The pressure eases as Kent removes the gag and Jack works his jaw around. A camelbak nipple is placed in his mouth.

"Bite. Suck…" says a smiling voice above him, and Jack takes several deep swallows. "Mmmmmmmm, swallowing is also encouraged," Kent says, laughing.

"Eric." Kent snaps.

"Yessir!" Bitty stills, his hands on Jack's thighs, kneading the muscles.

"Time!"

"Mmmmmmmm, yes SIR!"

Bitty's working on getting lined up behind him, and mutters, "best pay attention, Jack, because dear Lord I don't know how long I'm gonna last here."

Bitty's dick breaches the ring of muscle, and they both groan from the sensation. Jack suddenly feels Kent's hands trailing down his arms from the bar a moment later. Bitty's noises are delicious, and Jack feels Kent's hot naked cock press into his shoulder when he leans over to ogle the proceedings. 

Kent groans too, but only says "Nice…"

Jack's immersed in the pressure, the heat, the slide, and the stretch, and also groans. And because Kenny's just LIKE THAT, he pops his thumb deep into Jack's mouth at that opportunity.

Jack doesn't even know what noises he's making, but he sucks and swirls his tongue as well as he knows how, especially given that Bits is really putting his hips into it back there. Jack pushes back a little to meet Bitty's thrusts, loses Kenny's thumb, and opens his eyes, to see Kent is ready for him.

"Open, Zimms," and the soft-velvet feel on his mouth, the pressure, and the giving firmness as he advances... the taste and smell of clean sweaty turned on athlete…

Jack is so HAPPY. So hard, so turned on, so loved, so known, awash in pleasure and heat, pressure, hands and mouths and cocks, groans and moans of his name, praise, nonsense about how beautiful and perfect he is…

Sandwiched between two men who love him enough to give him this, he rides the knife edge of the precipice until the rhythm of Bitty's hips goes deeper, his hands biting into Jack's hips. He sucks more of Kent into his mouth and moans deep in his throat, which earns him an "oh, jesus CHRIST, Zimms!" 

And Jack is on the verge of feeling smug about that when Bitty reaches around and unsnaps the cock ring Jack's been wearing. His orgasm hits him like a freight train, suddenly and bone deep. Bitty behind him is still buried, gasping, his hips still as he leverages Jack's orgasm into his own… moments pass as jack starts to come down.

Kenny rasps, "jesus! I nearly came from how beautiful you two are... Jack? "

He opens his eyes. Kent is so close. He's lengthening in Jack's mouth right now, and his face… he looks WRECKED.

"Blink once for swallowing, twice for on your tits."

Jack doesn't even have to think, just makes one slow blink and holds eye contact as Kent makes tiny thrusts and hip rotations… his hands come down from the bar where he's been holding Jack's hands, and gently hold Jack by the sides of his face. Kenny's eyes roll back, his thighs tense, and he comes down Jack's throat. 

Jack returns to himself in a pile of sweaty naked men, draped in a smooth duvet, head pillowed on a thick thigh.

Bitty's reached for the camelbak bottle again, and drinks deep before bringing it to Jack's lips. He's suddenly very dry, and glances thanks at Bits before drinking. He looks for Kenny while he swallows, raises an eyebrow, and gets a tired huff of laughter in return.

"Here I thought WE would wear YOU out, Zimms," Kent says, leaning towards Jack for his first kiss of the night. .

It's a soft kiss, solid and sweet, especially considering what they've just been doing. 

Kent runs his hand through Jack's hair again, grips a handful, shakes him affectionately. Looks him straight in the eye, says "Good Boy," and kisses him again. A warm feeling blooms in his ribcage.

Bitty slings one arm heavily around Jack's neck, hugs him round the chest, leans their heads together. Kent reaches up and Bitty reaches down to share a kiss near Jack's face.

The warm feeling in his chest follows him into sleep, and he hears them talk softly before they settle in next to him and rest.


	9. 4: Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble from the Id

Bitty would not have believed it, if you had told him this two years ago: Jack sleeps like a log. 

Bitty still has to train himself to get up early. Every single time he has to fortify himself, pry himself out of his comfy bed, and get caffeinated, before he can get going to do what he wants.

Or sometimes, to get going to do WHO he wants. 

Jack, on the other hand, Jack just gets up, usually even before his alarm. He's such an early bird, is the thing. 

But Bitty, by nature, is a night owl. He loves to stay up late, he loves to sleep late... And his sleep is frequently light and easily disturbed. Some nights, like tonight, dammit, his light and easily broken sleep just breaks for good in the middle of the night.

Reluctantly, he gives up on trying to get his head to shut up. He turns back the covers, pats Jack's lovely round behind affectionately, and pads downstairs In search of a snack.

Apple slices and cheese consumed, Bitty is considering the likelihood that a glass of milk will help him get back to sleep, when a thought strikes him. Orgasm always helps him sleep!

In a flash he concocts an evil plan. Well, not /evil/ exactly, more like nefarious? Maybe mischievous? Anyway some flavor of debauchery is part of his evil plan. 

Debauching Jack is his literal actual favorite thing.

Fortunately their relationship with Kent has taught them both how to be prepared for shenanigans of this kind. Also, recent renegotiations of their agreements give Bitty the confidence that molesting Jack in his sleep is completely fine and dandy.

Actually, what Jack had said was, "Bits, you know that I'm just going to sleep through it. If you need to get off, fine. Just clean me up so I don't stick to the sheets afterwards."  
Then he'd grinned. It was the grin that said, please surprise me sometime soon.

This is the first time Bitty is availing himself of that permission, and so he's going to keep it simple tonight... this morning, whatever.

Quietly, Bitty slips back into their bedroom, opening the bedside table for a little lube. He doesn't want to wake Jack with a cold surprise, so he warms the small bottle in his hand. Idly plays with himself with the other hand, looking forward to his plan. 

When the bottle feels skin temperature on his own inner thigh, he sets about greasing Jack for this delightfully nefarious purpose. 

He puts some slick on the head of his own cock, and more on his fingers before setting the bottle aside on the table. Cuddles up to Jack's behind, and adds some lube to the top of Jack's ass for him to rub himself into, and more to that sweet spot between his beefy thighs.

Heaven. 

Bitty can't wait any longer. He's hard under his own hand, and scooches closer to Jack, settles into the groove. Rubs himself cautiously at first, against Jack's backside. Lord, if you had told him as a little frog back in college that this was something he would ever get to do!

The thought makes him roll his eyes in pleasure. Bitty had never been immune to the charms of his team captain, not even at the beginning. Wolf eyes indeed. Mmmmmmmm.

His lover's warm wolf eyes are securely closed now, his body is slack under Bitty's hands. Jack's body rocks just the slightest bit as Bitty rubs his pelvis against him. Lord, he feels so good! Warm lovely giving generous Jack. What a wonderful boyfriend.

From current shenanigans and pleasure, Bitty's mind jump s to future shenanigans and pleasure, and to memories of enjoyable times of the recent past, and he bites back a groan.

It feels deliciously wrong, to use Jack's body like this. Yes he knows he has permission and yet... He shifts his pelvis down and re-angles his penis to move in the space between Jack's incredible, athletic thighs. 

Just the little bit of lube he's put there and what's still on his cock from just now, and he pushes in, slides into that narrow channel at the top of Jack's thighs. God! He feels so good. 

He moves on Jack in the darkness... Suddenly the pleasure ratchets up and up and up. 

Bitty finds his orgasm coming on quick and powerful, slows his movement just enough to enjoy it the best way. 

And then, there: the sweet wash of lassitude and endorphins as he dirtys Jack's legs with his release.

His head falls forward and his forehead makes contact with Jack's back. Catching his breath, he drops a little kiss there, squeezes Jack's hip, and rolls back over to get the damp wash cloth he brought up with him from the kitchen. 

He knows better than to put his toys away dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just tossing this in here very quickly. Holler if you find a typo, holler if you like it.
> 
> Comments fuel the writing machine!
> 
> 😘😘😘✒️✒️✒️✨✨✨


	10. 1: mutual masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first drabble I can remember writing.   
> 100 words exactly.

Kent pins Bitty against the shower wall, gripping his neck and erection.

Bitty's neck arches, beautiful as the night they met... enticing, delicious, begging for Kent's mouth. Kent's marks.

"Wait," Bitty says, breathless.

Kent slows the rhythmic movement, but doesn't stop completely.

Bitty's eyes rise, meet Kent's. His palms lift from the tiles. 

One hand comes up, touches Kent's mouth. 

"Kiss me," he breathes.

Time slows. They come together, part, together.

"I gotta touch you, Kenny, please, please let me."

A blink of yes. A tile cool palm encircles him.

They rise together, incandescent, and plunge off the cliff, panting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've got to add one word to move a drabble from 99 to 100 words, incandescent is indeed a good one. Under an hour writing and editing. A good challenge.


	11. Bonus list: Lick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a writing prompt with my Check Please Discord server an age ago. Bullet point fic.

Licking...

* Bitty licking Kent's tattoos, the tender sensitive parts he's learned about his own body, and either blowing cool air over the stripes or precursor to biting, which Kent digs so much. Kent also SUPER DIGS talking Bitty through how to make him come making Bitty do all the work. Let us be real, Bitty is super turned on by being told explicitly what to do to please Kent, especially in bed. Because words of affirmation.

* Jack licking Kenny as a part of a blow job, digging the taste and especially the loud, nay vociferous reactions he brings forth… licking the inner thighs and the crease at the groin, both as a tease before moving forward from there, also because it's pleasurable, forbidden, nobody else kisses you there or licks you there. Kisses in the hollow of hipbones, same thing, only lovers get to do that to you. Jack's mind shies away from using “lovers” in this context when they're teenagers, he just thinks about “my Kenny" for the little while that things are going good. When they do get together along with Bitty, Jack really likes referring to them like that. Especially when it's just *them*. My loves, my lovers, mon amour, mes amours, mes chéries. 

* Kent licking Jack in completely unsexy ways to be a little shit: on his face mostly.

* Kent licking Bitty's nipples when they've gotten sensitive. Licking his hole because he loves doing it, he feels dirty in the good way and because it's a challenge for Bitty to not get overstimulated and start begging… and Bitty's sounding so damn gorgeous now he's over his shyness about begging for what he wants, especially when it's more of Kent's attention “oh god Kenny please let me put my hand on myself, just a little please I want it so bad it hurts!” That might be the same day that Eric discovers he has a Thing for beard burn and getting eaten out and Kenny discovers that if he takes enough time, Bitty will come from only a little attention to his prostate.

* Bitty finds out partly by accident that Jack LOVES getting his ears kissed, and sucked, and licked, and nibbled. This is a weakness that he shares with Kent in secret until the three of them get a long weekend away together and he and kent can just corner Jack and make him lie back and take it, two on one (oh my gosh that's so HOT)

* RE the Kent Parson has tattoos and piercings headcanon, when Bitty and Jack start to play with the newly healed nipple piercings Kent thinks he's gonna die and go to heaven from how much sensitivity he has now compared to pre piercing. He even waited an extra week for them to heal as thoroughly as they could so he could ask the boys to put his nipples in their mouths and do whatever they want. Maybe this is the time Kent comes practically untouched: Bitty's kneading his ass and licking and sucking on his right nipple, Jack is rolling his left nipple and playing with it variously, Kenny is yelling and cussing and begging, and Jack licks up his neck, sucks his earlobe, and says, “come for us, Kenny” in a deep lust drenched voice, and pulls on his hot dry neglected cock a couple of times. He practically fountains, all over Bitty's belly , chest, and chin, and since they've been teasing each other most of the night, Bitty's not needing too much more to go off, himself, nor does Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm four posts behind in this month so far, so to hold myself accountable, the next two chapters should be be Spanking (possibly Impact Play), and Aftercare.


	12. 7: Spanking, then...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partially inspired by Bitty's face when he says, "Why are people so damn EVIL?" while crying,  
> here: https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/190662828272  
> but especially Bitty’s face.

Those ABSOLUTE FUCKERS.

Bitty storms through the back halls of Faber, after having mostly held it together in front of the team. He did see the Frogs making Significant Glances among themselves after they were watching him calm himself down in the locker room. 

Lord knows he won’t mind if Chowder and Dex figure out how to trash the credit ratings of those dickwads from the other team… or maybe do something more subtle that Nursey might come up with. 

He loves his Frogs. Good boys, all of them.  
Fortunately, Bitty has other options to vent his spleen, and he’s going to use them.

Kent is on Bye week and is waiting at their usual off-campus hotel.

Bitty is off-center, overwhelmed, INFURIATED, and today he’s gonna make it Kent’s problem.

Bitty’s in free-fall, let’s see if Kent can catch him.

His frenetic, furious energy has waned by the time he arrives at the room. His feelings are buried and banked in ashes, and the exhaustion from the game and the verbal abuse is starting to set in.

He thunks his head on the door, instead of knocking and using his key like a normal person. He hopes Kent will understand it. Him.

Of course Kent does. The door opens promptly, just slow enough that Bitty knows he used the peephole and saw him there, in whatever state of hot mess he appears.

Kent doesn’t even have to say anything. Bitty stomps into the room and starts irritatedly unbuttoning his own shirt. Kent cocks his head to one side, observing, with his hands in his jeans pockets.

Bitty continues, stripping his shirt off and throwing it hard at the hotel chair. Kent’s eyebrows raise a fraction, and then his eyes narrow. Bitty unbuckles his belt, hastily shoves his pants down, angrily kicking his shoes off into the far corner of the room.

“Do something for you, Bittle?” The cool tone and Kent’s deliberately relaxed posture stop Bitty for a second, his hands flexing open and shut, and Bitty takes a ragged inhale.

“Anything other than this.” he snaps at Kent. “I wanna feel ANYTHING other than this.”

Kent tsks as he ambles closer. “Careful what you wish for, Roadrunner,” he says, assessing Bitty from top to toe. “You sure?”

Bitty nods. He has a long association with that tone of voice. His feet feel stuck to the floor, his breath too fast, as Kent circles him.

In Bitty’s ear, “Anything. ANYTHING other than this?”

Bitty’s nod is short, choppy.

“All right, kid, you asked for it.”

Bittys arms are caught behind him by Kent's big hands. A sharp bite lands on the sweet spot where shoulder meets neck, and he arches into it, making more space for bites… the big muscles of his back, his shoulder blades, the tendons in his neck all get a vicious tenderizing.

Kent’s hands wrap Bitty’s hands around his own elbows behind his back. “STAY,” he commands.

Btty’s already dizzy and doesn’t think to disobey.

Standing, Bitty drifts a little on the endorphins, and is starting to surface when he realizes Kent is sprawled in the chair across the room. His long legs are spread, his feet planted firmly.

“Good, nice to see you’re back with me. Walk over here.” Bitty takes half a dozen steps, looks down at Kent.

“Mmmmm. Lay yourself over my lap.” Kent pats his legs. “Without your hands.” Bitty looks at him in disbelief. “You can absolutely do this, kiddo. C’mon.” Somehow Bitty gets himself there, with abs clenched and squatting in some awkwardness, but he doesn’t jostle Kent and he’s a little bit proud of himself.

Kent puts his hand on Bitty’s ass, appreciates the texture there, it would seem, and then pulls the waistband down. His naked ass exposed to the air is a good association for Bitty, at this point. Kent lands some taps on his ass to wake up the skin as it sinks in what is going down. 

“Ready, roadrunner? It’s time to count to ten.” Kent couldn’t be more businesslike.

Bitty takes a deep breath, tries to focus…

And Kent just WALLOPS him.

Bitty stays with him. Counts each strike. Feels each blow. Even when he stutters, he holds the count correctly. He knows that he only has to do this one thing right now, nothing else. His hyperfocus is his superpower, when he can let it be.

“...Ten.” he says, wobbly, still holding onto his elbows, chest balanced over Kent’s knees.

“oh, Good Boy. You did so well for me, Eric.” And the soothing touch on his sensitized skin just shifts him completely from endurance to exhaustion. He drifts, feeling Kent stroking his hot, reddened skin, until the tears start to fall. 

“Here’s a good part of being queer,” murmurs Kent, as he manhandles Bitty to standing, and then over to the bed. He tumbles Bitty onto the bed, then methodically strips his own clothes off and climbs into position to cuddle Bitty into his chest. His red bare ass is carefully clear of the bedclothes, and Kent runs his hands over his hair, down his back and arms and ass, soothing.

Bitty cries.   
“WHY do people gotta be so goddamn EVIL?”

Kent shushes him, pets him, lets him cry as much as he needs to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filled out my 2020 ballot the rest of the way today!  
> (btw if you are a USian, Please Go Vote!)
> 
> and because i need to do as much as i can to make the world somewhat better, I'm going to see what I can write here.
> 
> pps i don't know what bye week is or when, just that it's a break of sorts for professional hockeyists... *handwavey motions* here it happens at a convenient time and Kent has come to visit.
> 
> also i love the new NaNoWriMo designation of "Plantser" because I am a ambi-everything, apparently.
> 
> "Aftercare" to follow...


	13. ... 11, Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Bitty's turn to have a Rough Day, so Kenny's taking care of him.

Bitty starts drifting back to awareness. He suspects he nodded off at some point while Kent was cuddling him.

"Shhhhh," he hears, as the firm warm surface he's dozing on shifts slightly beneath him. He becomes aware of Kent's hand, warm on his lower back. It moves, slow, firm, and gentle, up his back to his shoulders, and back down again.

"Back with me, roadrunner?" A fond tone of voice. 

And Bitty is. His shitty day out on the ice has faded, his muscles tired in the good way and not from anger and stress, his skin alive, his mind quiet. 

"Yes," Bitty rasps. While that was a lot of yelling he just did, he expects dehydration is why his voice feels like sandpaper. He's about to budge himself to look for the bedside table when Kent shifts, stretches out his arm, and grabs his favorite Camelbak bottle, the one with the cat stickers.  
😸🐈🐾🐈😸

Holding the nipple to Bitty's mouth when Bitty can't even see Kent's face is a tiny trust exercise. Fortunately, Kent has long since proved himself trustworthy with more important moments than this.

He's tired. He drinks deep, and lets out a big sigh when his teeth let go of the silicon nipple. He wraps the arm he's not lying on, low over Kent's hips, pillows his face again into Kent's chest.

Kent checks in with "Yeah?" That and a pass of palm over his hair is just what Bitty needs. He squirms to move closer, feels the reddened skin on his butt wake and throb. Kent passes his hand down over his butt, cups his skin, soothing and slow.

"You did well today, Eric." And Bitty knows Kent isn't just talking about taking the spanking. He must have watched the game, must have spotted the smug faces and the low whispers and the endlessly frustrating insults and checks. 

He inhales, and nods, and tries to let the words sink in. 

"Hey." And a gentle grab of his butt, a shake that rocks his whole body. "You did. You did good out there, you did good asking me for what you needed. And you were so, SO good for me, just now." Bitty gets a kiss on his hair, and a chin tucked over the top of his head. He lets his neck muscles relax.

"I bet you didn't get a chance to eat yet, huh? " Bitty rolls his face back and forth in a no, squishing his own nose on Kent's shoulder. He is ridiculous.

"All right. In a minute or two I'll get you a protein bar to tide you over..." 

Bitty's arm spasms, holding Kent there, and Kent huffs at him. "In a minute, I said! I'm not gonna skimp on snuggling with you, roadrunner." Kent squeezes him tight. "And then we can order takeout from the Mandarin Chinese place you love. All the cashew chicken and broccoli beef, potstickers, and blistered green beans we can eat."

"That sounds perfect," Bitty mumbles. 

"And then we can watch some Cake Wrecks."

"Even better." Bitty hitches up on his elbow to kiss Kenny gently. "Thank you, Kenny."

"Any time, Eric. It was legitimately my pleasure." 

Kenny kisses him back, and they settle back onto the bed for a few more minutes of tired cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *exhale* there will never be enough stories about people plain and simple taking care of each other, as far as I am concerned.


	14. 17: wax play (substitution)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty bites his lip and dreams about Jack.

Kenny got Bitty a candle set as a present some months ago, after they exchanged checklists. They're perfect: unremarkable candles, but calibrated to not burn skin.

They walked through how Bitty could use them on himself. That was a video call that woke up Bitty's imagination and Interest. 

Bitty's learned that he LOVES sensation play, finds himself endlessly petting and playing with his skin: scratching and petting, pinching and pulling at and massaging it.

He attempts to be unobtrusive… among other things, (like getting chirped to death), he still can't out Kent. 

He's worried that what he IS doing is becoming hypervigilant. 

But he's wanting to try some things, quietly, with Jack. 

Ever since things changed for them after Epikegster, Bitty wants to make ART with Jack. He wants the splatter of dark wax on his pale skin, wants to wrap him up safe and beautiful in the sky blue ropes he's been learning to make smooth clean knots with. 

Wants to give Jack the chance to fly, like Kent has given Bitty.

Bitty daydreams of Jack. 

Of Jack and black cuffs, a high black leather collar under that chiseled jawline, those wolfy blue eyes looking up to him. Daydreams of all that, his powerful body, focused mind, and great big generous heart, made available, surrendered up, and under Bitty's hands and mouth and body.

Exhilarating thought.

Rope play will have to wait for weekends in Providence, after Jack moves, or a hotel weekend, maybe with Kent. What Bitty wants to do with Jack in his ropes is going to be LOUD. Or Bitty hopes so anyway! 

But wax can be done, quickly and safe, even in the Haus, especially if late on a weeknight. Patterns of hot droplets on those broad shoulders, inner forearms, inner thighs? 

Dear lord. Bitty will have to shave Jack's skin for him, use the good moisturizer… steel stroking Jack's skin before, and Bitty's fingers follow after, smoothing soft shea butter over Jack's muscles. He fans himself, imagining it.

If Jack ever needs to surrender again, if he needs to stop being cold? To remember his body and find his grounding, to stop his spiraling? 

Bitty smiles to himself. He's more than happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and comments are encouraged!   
> Other encouragement is encouraged!
> 
> No beta readers, help me out if you see a typo.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, friends, they do keep me digging my feet in and pushing this rock up that hill. 👌✌️👍


	15. 3: Accidental Subspace (with bonus Handfeeding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big man like Jack, trembling? ...Is terrifyingly hot.

Prompt: fingers (3/3/19)

An accidental on purpose fingers to mouth moment. 

They're in the Haus kitchen. It's late at night, moving on towards bedtime.

Jack is taste testing for Bitty's midnight snack … and a progression of moments moves them from “here try this, tell me if it needs something, anything…” from passing the spoon to holding the spoon to holding out the food (Jack takes it carefully with his fingertips from Bitty's hand). 

The air in the kitchen is electric when Jack's body becomes overwhelmed with the impulse to close his lips over the morsel AND over Bitty's fingertips.

Both breathless, eyes locked, Jack says hoarsely, "...it needs paprika, let me try it again…" 

Bitty adds, he stirs, watches Jack out the corner of his eye, and then he pulls another fried morsel from the pan as Jack watches HIM. 

Jack just catches Bitty's fingertips with his lips as Bitty reaches up to feed him, gazing intently. Moans or rumbles his pleasure. 

Bitty's hand hovers in midair as Jack's eyes close in clear enjoyment... And Bitty's aflame. 

He takes one final bit of food and offers it up. This time, Jack takes it, closing his lips softly over Bitty's fingertips, Bitty gently says "Jack?" 

When Jack's eyes open, they're soft and hazy, his mouth still damp and wrapped up around the ends of Bitty's fingers… and Bitty gambles, allowing all but his index finger to drop, using that to slowly rub over Jack's lower lip.

A big man like Jack, trembling? Is terrifyingly hot. 

Bitty's flushed head to toe with a feeling of power. He pushes the fingertip over Jack's warm lip and just a bit into his mouth, a quick inhale from both of them as Jack's tongue kisses the tip of Bitty's finger. 

The intensity is palpable in the air. 

Whispers: "Oh Jack…" he can't catch his breath, "May I?" 

Jack's tongue traces the fingernail edge and with the slightest nod he sucks Bitty farther in, blinking. His tongue wraps velvety around Bitty's finger and begins to caress him. 

Bitty has to brace himself on the kitchen table when his knees get weak. He starts to get hard in his shorts, his skin tenderized and longing for Jack's. 

What are we doing? He wants to say. But he doesn't. Instead he marvels and rests his middle finger on Jack's lips, also, to see if he will take it. Jack does, with gusto, his eyes closed and an almost desperate look on his face. 

“Shhhh, shhhh sweetheart, I've got you,” Bitty murmurs. He puts a gentle hand on Jack's chest. Steers him to a chair, has him sit, stands between Jack's knees. Runs his fingers lightly through Jack's raven dark hair, shiny and soft. Earns himself a full body shudder and a longer, harder suck on his fingers… but Jack's eyes are still closed. 

Bitty has the feeling that Jack's gone under, and that was never his intention but dear Lord in heaven it's almost the hottest thing he's ever seen.

“Jack, oh my god, Jack…” 

He starts to withdraw his fingers and Jack *whines* in the back of his throat… 

“Sweetheart, no, no, it's okay, it's all right, I'm right here, I ain't going nowhere, it's fine, you're safe, I'm here… but I need to ask you a question and you need to use your words.” 

He pets Jack's hair, allows himself to run his fingers through soft hair at the back of Jack's neck. 

And because he's a little shit, he tugs a bit at the hair there. Jack groans and his mouth goes slack, releasing Bitty's fingers. 

Well, Bitty thinks, that's not gonna help bring him back up, dammit, but who would ever expect me to resist? 

Petting Jack's hair some more, he brings his other hand (the fingers still remember the velvety feel of Jack's tongue) and cups Jack's chin. He tips Jack's head back gently, there's no resistance, and despite the surges of hot feelings he waits patiently for Jack's eyes to open. 

Kent has done this for him, he knows it's the right thing to do for Jack.

“Jack honey, can you open your eyes for me sweetheart?” 

Jack makes a small unhappy noise, his eyebrows furrow a bit. 

“Come on sweetheart, it's all right.” 

He pets Jack's hair a bit longer, cups the back of his head. He stays there, lets the hot feelings of desire bank themselves into coals. He has to be the responsible one right now. 

Jack's forehead clears. 

He blinks a few times without opening his eyes fully, but when he does, he gets the full glare of the overhead kitchen light and winces away suddenly. 

Bitty's hand is still on his head, Jack ducks towards and under the shadow of Bitty's supporting arm. 

Bitty soothes him: "Well, that wasn't fun was it, hey honey? I'm sorry about the glare like that." 

Jack's trembling. Bitty's dying to move closer to comfort him. "Jack. I need to hear this clearly from you. A nod or a word, yes or no. May I come hold you?"

A violent nod, and Bitty steps in and wraps his arms tight around this boy. Jack's arms are instantly wrapped just as tightly, his face buried awkwardly between Bitty's chest and armpit. 

Bitty hears a hissing sound and leans back a bit to let Jack have room to breathe or speak.  
He's shaking so hard right now, Bitty's heart is about to break. The hissing coming through Jack's gritted teeth is him trying to say "sorry," Bitty realizes, as he tries to vocalize the words… 

Jack must be really far down.

“Oh sweet pea, there's nothing to be sorry for. I've got you, I'm here, you're safe. I'm not going anywhere."

...To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire Kinktober conceit is helping me so much in clarifying my notes for the main story back at Adventures in Physicality. I've had scene snippets, story snippets, that of course i couldn't bear to just delete and throw away; but they've been all tangled up in the rest of the notes for AiP.
> 
> Pulling out scenes that I love, but which didn't work within the timeline in my head for AiP, and putting them here, is just liberating as hell. I'm glad my interests and this kink prompt challenge have aligned so nicely, and also that I don't give a shit about rigidly following the rules/prompts. 
> 
> i love being able to say "I do what I want." *grinning*
> 
> as always, I'd love to hear what you think, and welcome tyop hunting, because i am my own beta, apparently.


	16. Bonus list: Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next time, he ASKS Bitty to mark him.

When they first get together, Kent wants to mark Bitty. It's more than a want, it's almost a NEED. But he can't. To keep himself safe, to keep Bitty safe, he can't. 

When Bitty marks HIM accidentally, and he gets chirped in the locker room, it's no worse than usual. "Get it Parser! What a tiger, mrrrow!" He shrugs, flashes a smile.

Aside from gender assumptions? He thinks, it's not like they're WRONG.

Next time, he ASKS Bitty to mark him. Bitty's eyes glitter, and he grins the biggest yes Kent has ever seen. 

It's a beautiful day, under Bitty's teeth and claws. 

Bitty can make him shudder now, finds bright gorgeous pain in the best places, marks him with joy, and pride, and wonder.

***  
Over the years, Bitty's marked Jack too: with ropemarks, wax, teeth marks, come, and well. Other, more interesting things.  
***

Eventually, Bitty and Jack come to an Aces game. Seated behind his bench, they wave and grin. 

His boyfriends. His loves. They're wearing Kent's jersey, his rainbow pride jersey.

They're BOTH wearing his NAME. HE CAN SEE them from the ice.

A sudden fierce joy bursts from his chest.

He's gonna skate his Best. Game. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble achieved! *\o/*
> 
> For the record y'all, I think I'll be expanding upon this marking theme later on in Adventures In Physicality. Today was a good challenge though : hitting exactly 200 words was very satisfying!


	17. 9: EXHIBITIONISM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bros, just walking through the carnival, nothing to see here... :)

They're just two bros walking through a festival late at night. 

Carnival Lights are flashing, voices in the distance are screaming and laughing. At the center of the park venue for the festival, is a historical landmark that looks like a small house with old-fashioned pillars holding up the roof. It's called federalist style, Jack remembers, a dusty detail from one of his old lectures. There are dark niches behind pillars and tucked into corners, where the carnival lights don't reach.

Kent has been SAYING things as they walk through the fair, looking like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. His faux innocent face and the dirty, dirty things he keeps suggesting, implying.

"The boys on the team have all been complimentary about your stick handling Jack... Yeah, they all agree you have soft hands!"

But it's Kent's tone of voice that's making Jack's face red.

The words could be ordinary hockey terms, but the little glances, the WAY Kenny slyly says "everyone says you're an ASSet to the team"...

It could be corny. It could be just punny and flirty, but somehow it's just pushing Jack's buttons. 

He can't help where his mind goes! He can't help if it gives him that squirmy feeling in his middle, thinking about how the team might be looking at him, might be sexualizing him. It's on the edge of, of the line between discomfort and humiliation, he's feeling ashamed because he enjoys it.

Jack feels all flustered, he's not able to find clever ways of responding to Kent. He bites his lip, and feels the heat as it expands south of his face onto his neck and his chest, as he's increasingly embarrassed, and embarrassingly turned on.

The noise of the carnival, the barkers and the hawkers, and the clinking mechanical noises of the rides, are getting fainter. The lights are dimming as they wander towards the more shadowy center of the park where that old house like memorial structure stands.

Kent's voice is quieter now, more private, more intimate. "Did you like that, Zimms? Did you like the idea of them looking at you?" 

Kenny's hand lightly traces down Jack's shoulder to his fingers, as they walk, catch Jack's fingertips for the briefest moment, and then let go.

Jack's hair stands on end, from the base of his skull up into his scalp, and down his back and his arms.

He sucks in a deep breath, glancing over at Kenny, who's stopped walking a few steps ago, and is standing there smirking at him.

"Well? Tell me, Zimms." The voice is still quiet, still playful, but with a pushier quality to it. Kent starts moving towards Jack. It should be a saunter but it feels more like a hunting cat on the prowl. 

Jack steps back before he realizes he's moved. The smirk on Kent's face takes on a sharper edge. 

"Zimms? Tell me."

Jack's back collides with one of the monument's ornamental pillars, and the surprise of it shocks him into saying "Yes," almost reluctantly, but almost eagerly. He doesn't know exactly what it is, this game they've been playing, but it's thrilling. 

Somehow Kent seems to be looming over him despite being 6 inches shorter. "Yeah?"

"Yeah…" Jack breathes. 

"All right then," says Kenny, puts his hands on Jack's hips, and moves him into the shadows. 

Jack stumbles a little, and Kenny's all up in his face, tucking him firmly into the dark alcove and cupping the back of his neck to bring his face down for kisses, for hands all over his chest, running down his back, grabbing his ass. Grinding their hips together so their erections brush. 

Lush wet kisses, and then Kenny's mouth is on his neck, where short sharp bites have Jack stifling his noises. 

_They're in public! What is Kenny doing? What if somebody sees them? Oh God,_ he thinks wildly, and then there's a hand cupping his dick through his shorts, the heel of Kenny's hand unerringly finding the crown of his cock and massaging it, his fingertips teasing Jack's balls through the fabric.

Kenny's voice is ragged in his ear, crooning, "Zimms? I'm gonna blow you. I'm going to blow you right here, here in the middle of this park, where anybody might walk by and see."

Jack gasps in a breath, shocked and violently turned on.

"Uh uh uh!" Kent chides him. "You have to be quiet, Zimms, or somebody will hear you, and come over to see you, and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Jack's head thunks back against the wall of the niche, and he shakes his head no, unable to look away. 

Kenny's eyes glitter at him, and he reaches up to pull Jack back down into a fierce kiss. "Good boy," he says, softly in Jack's ear, and sinks down to his knees. 

Jack shudders, closes his eyes, and feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy memories of one hot make out session at a fair, became as a seed for this.
> 
> They became teenage Zimms and Parse as I wrote it, I didn't decide if this was Then or Now till this chapter was about halfway through. :)
> 
> As always Lmk if you catch a typo or if you like something, I am my own beta. 
> 
> Also, I run on approval: comments and kudos are quality fuel!


	18. Somnophilia part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has lied to Bitty.
> 
> Nothing huge, nothing heartbreaking, just that he might not sleep QUITE as soundly as he's suggested to Bitty that he does.

Jack has lied to Bitty.

Nothing huge, nothing heartbreaking, just that he might not sleep QUITE as soundly as he's suggested to Bitty that he does. 

Jack wakes up groggily when his body starts rocking under Bitty's movements. He catches himself before he tightens up in surprise, because that is not the game they are playing. Because that isn't what he's here for. 

He's here to be a sleepy body, quiet and warm in the darkness. Jack's here to be used. 

The thought of that gives Jack a wash of pleasure that almost makes him lose the lassitude, break the rhythm that Eric has going on. 

He keeps his muscles slack, relaxes his face, but he can't help it when his cock fills, starts to move against the sheets.

Bitty's unashamed about sex now, feels free to ask for what he wants, takes yes and no with equal grace and enthusiasm, but there's just SOMETHING about how Bitty's moving on him tonight. This morning. Whatever! 

The hot tangle in his chest of love and warmth is joined by a heated pleasure deep in his pelvis. Jack lets his legs slack and release slightly.

He hopes Bitty will wrangle him, manhandle him back into place. Put Jack exactly where he wants him.

His control is challenged when Bitty shifts to fuck between his thighs. God, Jack loves when Bitty does that, it feels so good, and hits Jack's sweet spot again and again… 

Bitty's hips move fluid, sensually, and strong… he grinds in so sweetly as his hips move against Jack's backside.

Bitty's getting close, it's obvious, and exciting, and Jack is pretending very hard to be asleep while his cock is hard enough to pound nails. 

Jack never thought he was much of an actor, but he smiles slightly. He's very proud of his work tonight.

He slacks his neck and jaw muscles as Bitty makes those small quiet sounds Jack loves from times when they can't be loud. Bitty's hip movement slows. 

Jack feels the slick heat behind his balls, the tightening grip of Bitty's hands on his hips, and the bow of his body as Bitty finishes on Jack's skin. 

The whole moment is so erotic he nearly comes, himself… a wave of hot pleasure washes over him, short of orgasm but still wonderful.

He feels Bitty kiss him once, in that middle back spot he's grown to love. He associates it with Bitty being sweet to him after they have sex, and his heart melts a little more. Bitty's breath is hot on his back for a moment. His forehead rests on Jack's neck, and then he squeezes Jack's hips and moves away. 

Jack hears and feels the mattress move as Bitty rolls over to reach for the bedside table, and then he feels the washcloth between his cheeks, and down… he bites his lip, the cool cloth after the slick warmth of Bitty's release is enough to move him back to full hardness.

He feels Bitty's firm hand on his hip, rolling him onto his back, and struggles to breathe slow and normally, like he's still asleep. He peeks at Bitty from under his eyelashes but all he can see is rumpled hair and strong shoulders in the dim light leaking in around the curtains.

But Jack knows that head tilt.

Which is why he's not surprised, or not much, when a moment later ...

"Mmmmmmmm, dessert," he hears Bitty say greedily, as his mouth takes Jack in. It feels amazing, maybe even better than usual, hot and wet on his swollen flesh.

Jack can't keep his moan in totally, but he does keep it quiet, dreamlike, in his throat.

And then Bitty's pulling out every trick in his toolbag, lips and heat and tongue, gentle massage down Jack's taint, fingertips stroking softly over the sensitive, drawn up wrinkly skin of Jack's balls... 

Jack can't keep his hips from moving, tiny, tense rolls. Bitty's mouth feels incredible, and his skill is overwhelming Jack. 

He feels himself rocketing towards orgasm. "Mf" he says, through his bitten lips. He thinks his hips are communicating clearly, and Bitty moves his mouth up to flutter his tongue rapidly under the head of Jack's cock. 

All Jack's tension releases. Blinding waves of pleasure rush through all of his limbs as he sprawls farther out in the bed.

Game over. Whoa. 

He falls back asleep for real this time as Bitty pulls the covers back up around them both, snakes his arms around to hold Jack. Jack feels another kiss in the same spot on his back, and replies "mmmm" when Bitty whispers, "sleep well, sweetpea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmorning sex is delicious, yay
> 
> BITTY LOVES BEING THE BIG SPOON Y'ALL I DON'T MAKE THE RULES  
> (It's fine, Jack adores being the lil' spoon)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll work to add tags as prompts are completed. Please lmk if you notice I have missed one or if you have a tag you would like me to add.


End file.
